


Без названия (белые ночи в Рейкьявике)

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер, Нил и белые ночи в Рейкъявике</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия (белые ночи в Рейкьявике)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled white nights in Reykjavik ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53432) by Sholio. 



– Как ты можешь спать?

– Как ты можешь _не_ спать? – проворчал Питер. Ему было тепло и уютно под на удивление удобными одеялами отеля, и все было бы просто чудесно, если бы Нил хотя бы на пять минут _замолчал_.

– Там же белый день.

В закрытые веки Питера ударил свет, значит, Нил отодвинул шторы, чтобы выглянуть на улицу. Опять.

– И еще сейчас два ночи, и если ты сейчас же не задернешь шторы, я приду и сделаю это сам.

Что-то напоминающее полумрак воцарилось снова – но не совсем, поскольку на тумбочке у кровати Нила горел ночник.

– Я правда не понимаю, как ты можешь спать, – сказал Нил. Снова. – Питер, давай сходим на разведку. Мы же в Рейкьявике!

Название он произнес идеально, прямо как местные. Ну еще бы. 

– И мы здесь, чтобы консультировать по делу, – сказал Питер, зарываясь глубже под одеяло. – Значит, мы должны быть в состоянии _думать_. Я прошлой ночью практически не спал – как и ты, между прочим. Мы скакнули через четыре часовых пояса. Ложись _спать_.

– Я не хочу спать.

Питер решил проигнорировать его и накрылся одеялом с головой. Со стороны единственного в номере столика послышался тихий шелест бумаги. 

– Я раскрою это дело без тебя, Питер.

– Отлично, – сказал Питер и осознал, что уже нарушил собственный зарок «не разговаривать». – Тогда мы сможем вернуться домой.

– Пойду схожу за кофе.

Нелепость сего заявления заставила Питер снова приподнять голову, прищурившись от света лампы. 

– Кофе – самое последнее, что тебе сейчас нужно. Тебе нужно _поспать_.

Местный координатор предупредил их, что постоянный свет июньских белых ночей может нарушить биоритмы. В случае Нила Питер был вполне уверен, что половина проблемы крылась в том, что он впервые выбрался за пределы своего радиуса после побега в Кабо-Верде. Все тридцать шесть часов после их приземления в аэропорту Кеблавик он носился как заведенный.

Но теперь Нил начинал уже _выглядеть_ измотанным – бледным, дрожащим и с кругами под глазами. Питер прекрасно знал, что Нил не единожды проводил ночь на ногах, особенно в годы их игры в кошки-мышки, но раньше или позже природа все равно брала свое, и тогда он валился с ног. С их удачей это гарантированно произойдет, когда они будут под дулом пистолета.

И полнейшая абсурдность всего этого – что Нил рисковал собственным здоровьем и, возможно, жизнями их обоих просто потому, что не хотел лечь и попытаться заснуть, как _взрослый_ – добавила в голос Питера резкости. Иногда командный голос срабатывал на Ниле лучше всего. 

– Нил, ты не можешь выйти из отеля без меня, а я не встану с этой кровати, пока не посплю хотя бы пару часов, так что выключи лампу и _попробуй_.

Нил глянул упрямо и перелистнул очередную страничку.

– Я с тобой не разговариваю, – заявил Питер и перекатился лицом к стене.

Он не сознавал, что заснул, пока что-то его не разбудило: кровать прогнулась под весом другого человека. Питер сонно приподнял голову и обнаружил, что ночник выключен и в комнате царит полумрак, нарушаемый только парой лучиков света, просачивающихся у краев тяжелых штор. На дисплее часов на тумбочке светилось 4:00. А Нил привалился к его боку, плюхнувшись на _его_ кровать.

– Нил, – тряхнул его Питер. – У тебя своя кровать есть. Нил?

– Эта была ближе, – пробормотал Нил. 

Ну, по крайней мере, он наконец-то свалился. И явно уже наполовину заснул, так что, когда сонная муть в голове Питера слегка рассеялась, он решил, что не стоит рисковать снова разбудить его, пытаясь перетащить на законное место.

– Ладно уж, оставайся, – вздохнул он. – Только не жалуйся, если ночью окажешься на полу. 

Одна рука Нила свешивалась с кровати, которая правда была слишком узка для двоих.

Нил вздохнул, прижался ближе к Питеру и расслабился, провалившись в сон.

– Вот ведь балда, – сообщил ему Питер. Вторая рука Нила оказалась неловко зажата под грудью. Утром это определенно будет больно, так что Питер осторожно выпрямил ее и положил на покрывало. Потом снова уронил голову на подушку.

Он уснул почти мгновенно, ощущая под боком теплое тело Нила.


End file.
